


人为失误

by duraxe02



Series: merulanoir作品翻译：夜行魔术 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duraxe02/pseuds/duraxe02
Summary: “那么，你是个什么？”杰洛特问他。雷吉斯站直身子，眯起眼睛。在昏暗的灯光下，他的表情可能会被误认为是受到了侮辱，但杰洛特清楚地瞧见对方眼睛里充满笑意。“这可是一个相当具有侵犯性的问题，利维亚傲罗，”雷吉斯装出一副被冒犯到的样子，“我没有义务告诉你这些，因为在下是个守法良民。”
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: merulanoir作品翻译：夜行魔术 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656640
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	人为失误

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573142) by [merulanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir). 



“看在梅林的份上，你说这玩意不会消失是个什么意思？”

“你聋吗？我就是这个意思！”

“那个魔药的效力应该只有三小时——”

“而现在已经过去四个半小时了！你到底是从哪里弄到这批魔药的？”

“我们换了个供货商然后——”

“当然，他妈的当然了。”

“冷静一点，我们可以给你去圣芒戈找个治疗师来看看。”

杰洛特不耐烦地用手拨了一下头发，挫败地倒进椅子里，那张椅子出声抗议。他警告地瞟了一眼不听话的家具，确定它不会再唧唧歪歪之后才靠在椅背上。杰洛特突然丧失了和命运抗争的欲望，一天内连赶两个任务，这段时间里还一点东西都没吃，腹中的空虚感把他吞噬得干干净净。

阿莉塔不停对他投去视线，好像在随时提防着他的爆发。杰洛特双手抱胸，意识到自己其实是在生闷气，仅此而已。

“你是在担心自己的外表吗？”过了一会儿，阿莉塔问道，“因为我觉得它们看起来其实还挺——”

“你要是敢说完这个句子，我就咒哑你。”杰洛特恶狠狠地威胁道。

阿莉塔没有恶意地举起手，精致的指甲在油灯下闪闪发光，“我现在知道你有多不舒服了。明早再过来吧，我会找人来帮忙的。”

杰洛特看了看墙上挂的钟，指针分别指向十一和十二。

“这个点你在这儿到底要做什么？你不是说过不加班了吗？”

他的上司突然对魔杖产生了浓厚兴趣，在袖子上不停给它抛光，“我有吗？”她问道。

杰洛特转转眼睛，“如果我没记错的话，你和你妻子的谈话可是相当大声，即使是在你解决了那封吼叫信之后——”

“好，好，你真是明察秋毫，”阿莉塔打断他，“现在，给我滚。去吃点东西然后补个觉。”她冲他挥挥手，门开了。杰洛特又瞪了他的上司一眼，翻身起来。从地上抓起他的长剑，挂在腰间，在逃出办公室之前朝阿莉塔假鞠一躬。他刚闪出房间就听见一道咒语撞在门板上。

杰洛特用魔杖尖按下了电梯按钮，希望这台机器今天心情不错。他跟每一个愿意听他的话的人抱怨过了他对电梯安保系统的看法，但没有一个高层的人当回事。电梯惧怕那些高层人员，顺从他们，但在三层及以下的人只能任它摆布。

电梯嘎吱嘎吱地开始往下走，金属部件发出一声听起来像“魔法部电梯”的可怕响动。然后门打开了，伴随着一阵呻吟和一股烟味，杰洛特发誓他绝对闻到了卷心菜的味道。

“送我到一楼，拜托了。”他说，试图让自己的语气尽可能圆滑。也许今天会是他首次尝试就成功的日子。

“嗯，我不这么认为。”不知从哪里传出一个尖细的回答。

杰洛特强忍住想要骂娘的冲动，深吸一口气，“求你，我今天累坏了。”

“我活了很久，但你看我也没在抱怨啊。”

“实际上，你才被组装了四个星期。”杰洛特指正它，电梯发出一声恼怒的金属音。

“你们人类以为自己过得很糟糕，”电梯咆哮着，“我得保证这栋大楼的安全！我怎么知道你不是什么骗子呢？”

杰洛特感觉自己肩膀垮了下去，“我刚刚在五楼，你半个小时之前把我送到那里，说了一模一样的话。除此之外我还记得，你拥有最先进的法术，可以解开任何伪装。”

“你的眼睛怎么了，白头发的。”

杰洛特终于抬头看了一眼电梯间里的镜子。他看到的不是浅棕色的 _人类_ 眼睛，而是金色的虹膜以及猫一样的瞳孔，在无光源的刺眼魔法灯光下缩成一条缝。他叹了口气。

“猫魔药的供货商换了。药水作用到现在还没消失。”

“你难道不觉得这对眼睛很时髦吗？”电梯窃笑着，杰洛特心里时刻提醒自己，在电梯里念咒是违法的。

“如果你还是十五岁的话，或许吧。”他扭头不再看向镜子，喃喃道。他的肚子发出一串糟糕的咕噜声。

“做人类好像很麻烦，”电梯一边说着一边向上走。杰洛特紧紧握着魔杖，对那些懒得听他的话的人默默祈祷，祈祷门打开后会是大厅，而不是某个空荡荡的虚无空间。

“我的意思是，拥有一个实在形体的意义？要我说，真是被完全高估了。”电梯继续上行，然后没有任何预兆地尖叫着停了下来。电梯打开门把他丢出去的时候，杰洛特只能勉强不让自己用脸着地。一旦他安全脱出电梯，确保武器还拿在手里，杰洛特回头丢给电梯一个死亡瞪视，从门口逃了出去。

夜晚的凉风吹拂着他的皮肤，感觉棒极了。远离明亮的灯光之后，他的眼睛就不疼了，这提醒了杰洛特，他需要明早第一时间回到这里。除非必须，否则他绝不会带着一双猫眼走来走去。

杰洛特突然万分庆幸希里直到周五才会从爱尔兰回来，看到自己这副样子，她肯定会笑得屁滚尿流。杰洛特搞不懂魔法部的电梯是怎么了解到当下年轻一代的潮流的。

杰洛特深呼吸，迅速扫视周围，确定只有他一个人，然后使用了幻影移形。被虚空吐出来之后，他眨了眨眼，看到一条熟悉的窄街，由几盏风格古朴的路灯提供照明。他朝一家店走去，让熟悉的环境宽慰他的神经。

希达威(Hidaway)是隐藏在麻瓜区划里比较新的几个城区之一，它们是专门为魔法人口保留的。战后，这样的街道在城里遍地开花，杰洛特在希里十岁的时候搬到了希达威。这是一个不错的小地方，整个街区全是复古式房屋和一些商铺，其中还有一家深夜餐馆。

他一路走进那家店，扑鼻的草药和香料味让他停了下来。“月光餐馆”已经不见了，取而代之的，杰洛特正盯着一个仿佛草药师和治疗师的接待处，旁边站着一具头戴破软呢帽的骨架，后边的柜子上摆满了各式瓶瓶罐罐。杰洛特眨眨眼睛，试图理解他看到的东西，然后感觉到有人从柜台后窥视。

一名消瘦的中年男子站起身，回看着他。他生着一对黑眼睛和鹰钩鼻，脸上的表情惊讶多过害怕。杰洛特瞧出他身上穿的是麻瓜的衣服：朴素的黑色休闲裤，考究的衬衫，外面套了件马甲。他已经很多年没看见别人穿成这样了，但撇开那些不谈，这家店是专门为魔法人士开的。

“我能为你做些什么吗？”

杰洛特再次环顾四周，确定他没有产生幻觉。

“呃、我正在找地方吃饭？”他没什么底气地说道。

那人充满歉意地笑了笑，“那家餐厅被迫停业了，原因是厨房里出现了斑地芒。”他歪着脑袋，“三周前的事了，我猜你不是本地人？”

“我就住在街对面，”杰洛特说，感觉脸上发烫。他最后把目光移开，“我猜我只是不太善于观察。”

对方点点头，眼睛里充满好奇与善意，“你是个傲罗，不是吗？”他指着杰洛特身上的长袍，“我想你的工作一定占用了你太多的精力。”

杰洛特点头，露出一个苦笑，“没错，我懒得自己做饭的时候就会来这里。我想轻松的日子已经结束了。”

“恐怕是的。”那人靠在柜台上，用手示意了一下店铺内部环境，“我是一个炼金术士兼治疗师，你能在我的货架上找到许多有用的东西，但很遗憾，其中并不包括一顿美餐。”

杰洛特轻笑两声，“不是你的错，我没往冰箱里屯点东西就是活该。”

“你相信麻瓜的发明？”

“当然了，”杰洛特说，“我出生在麻瓜家庭，能用现代科技做好的事情就绝不用厨房咒语乱搞。”

对方再次点点头，仍然微笑着，“我知道了。一个巫师不反感麻瓜技术是很少见的，不论他的出身如何。”

杰洛特耸肩，“你不是第一个这么说的人。我有一个朋友在冰箱后面用魔杖戳来戳去，结果把它点着了。”

男人愉快地笑了，从柜台后伸出一只手。

“我的全名太长，恐怕你听到会无聊得哭出来，爱米尔·雷吉斯就行了。大多数人直接叫我雷吉斯，很高兴见到你。”

“杰洛特·利维亚。”杰洛特微笑着和他握了握手。雷吉斯的手很凉，比他自己的要小一些，没有任何老茧或是伤疤。杰洛特目测对方差不多比自己矮了三英寸，头发有些卷，向后梳着露出他的美人尖。简而言之，他就是，让人移不开眼。

雷吉斯突然眉头一皱，盯着杰洛特的眼睛，显然忘记了松开他的手。杰洛特一时间没反应过来，直到他想起自己的眼睛。这次他的脸肯定红透了，好在雷吉斯只盯着他看了几秒。

“你的眼睛——”雷吉斯刚开口，意识到自己还抓着杰洛特的右手，他立刻松手然后尴尬地笑了一声，“那是个咒语吗？”

杰洛特摸了摸后颈，“是猫魔药。傲罗的药剂；我们出于某些原因不能用 _荧光闪烁_ 的时候它就会派上用场。”

雷吉斯点头，嘴角的笑容因为理解变得更灿烂了，“啊，我明白了。它看起来十分美丽。”

在杰洛特的大脑能够处理这句赞美然后让他做出任何蠢事之前，雷吉斯绕过柜台停在他的面前，更加仔细地看进他的眼睛，“容我冒昧，这会是长期作用吗？”

杰洛特尽力忽略他的脖颈一下子热得离谱，快速地眨着眼，“呃，它不该是这样的，”他费劲地说。

雷吉斯的眼珠纯黑，在油灯的暖光下，他的头发呈现出铁灰与黑色的混合。嘴角弯起，脸上的表情在杰洛特看来是全然的愉快。

“啊，”雷吉斯说，他没有后退，而杰洛特无法将目光从对方身上移开，“你感到尴尬，因为药效仍未消失。”

杰洛特点头肯定，雷吉斯目光扫过他的脸，终于后退了一步，靠在柜台边，看起来甚至比之前更加好奇了。“我很乐意提供援助，不过由于您是位傲罗，我猜您无法向我透露药水的成分。”

“恐怕是的。”杰洛特再次肯定，将手插进口袋，“不过我们现在其实从外部采购药水了。”

“噢，千真万确？”雷吉斯问道，若有所思地撅起了嘴，“我听说魔法部外包的采购计划结果好像都挺悲惨的。”

“你猜怎么着，我们今年不允许私自制造药剂了。”杰洛特翻了个白眼，把这些牢骚说给一个局外人听让他感觉舒服多了，除了同事他很少交到别的朋友。

与此同时他意识到店里的灯光不会刺痛他的眼睛，他环视四周，这里只有几盏油灯燃着小小的火焰。杰洛特没有这双诡异的眼睛也能看清周围，但如果换成一个正常人类会十分困难。

杰洛特看向雷吉斯，他的表情混杂着好奇与思忖，明显顺着杰洛特的视线看到了一盏盏油灯。男人的目光迎上杰洛特，没有一丝闪躲，只是其中的随和转变为了另一种更锐利的东西。

短暂沉默之后，杰洛特揉了揉双眼。

“你不是人类。”

雷吉斯抱起双臂歪了歪头。他没有笑，眼神充满玩味。

“没错。”

“以及我大概是全魔法部最迟钝的傲罗，”杰洛特喃喃自语。

“你迷人的眼睛，请容我重申一遍，让你处于不利的境地。”雷吉斯几乎是温柔地说着，“仅此而已，你看起来也很累了。不要为此责备你自己。”

“那么，你是个什么？”杰洛特问他。

雷吉斯站直身子，眯起眼睛。在昏暗的灯光下，他的表情可能会被误认为是受到了侮辱，但杰洛特清楚地瞧见对方眼睛里充满笑意。

“这可是一个相当具有侵犯性的问题，利维亚傲罗，”雷吉斯装出一副被冒犯到的样子，“我没有义务告诉你这些，因为在下是个守法良民。”

杰洛特咬了咬嘴唇，下一秒就绷不住地笑了起来，雷吉斯回以一抹微笑。

“有道理。抱歉，现在我脑袋里全是燕麦。”杰洛特叹气，仍然笑着，他开始有点喜欢上雷吉斯了。

“我建议你去睡个好觉，”雷吉斯说着走近一步，在杰洛特有时间作出任何反应之前，身体前倾以一个更近的距离凝视着他的双眼，“欢迎再次光临小店，虽然我认为这是我最后一次见到你带着这双眼睛。”

杰洛特的喉咙突然间非常，非常干。他的大脑一边疯狂地指出雷吉斯离他有多近，同时还能闻到他身上豆蔻的味道，以及某种杰洛特发着愣来不及辨认的鲜明气味。他吸了口气，胸膛贴上雷吉斯的，但是男人在他找回理智之前就后退了，然后伸出一只手。

“很高兴认识你。”他低声说。

杰洛特和他握了手，或许还说了些什么，直到站在门外他才意识到雷吉斯往他手里塞了张小卡片。

他晃晃脑袋把那些东西都清理出去，走了一小段路回到自己家门口。家里只有漂亮的老旧木阶梯这点令他相当欣慰，一旦安全进了屋他立即瘫倒在沙发上。杰洛特挥挥魔杖从冰箱里弄出一些过期的面包与奶酪，不带任何感情地吃了下去。

睡眠的诱惑是巨大的，但杰洛特还是挣扎着先洗了个澡再爬上床。他把魔杖放在床头柜，旁边堆起来的长袍上面的小卡片引起了他的注意。杰洛特将它捡起来，感到既有趣又疑惑。

_蔓德拉 &金盏花_，上面用斜体黑字写着。 _草药，特效药，各式解药。择时营业。_

杰洛特哈哈一笑翻了个身，很快进入梦乡。

***

第二天早晨他醒来时仍然长了一双黄色猫眼。这天的阳光过于强烈，杰洛特不得不在室内也戴着墨镜。他快速冲了澡，出门觅食的时候他看到街对面的店铺是真实存在的，当然了。橱窗玻璃后边没有人影，杰洛特悄悄露出一个笑容，然后就幻影移形消失了。

他刚踏进办公室的那一刻，一阵接近怒吼的高分贝声音传进杰洛特的耳朵里。杰洛特顿住，无视了叽叽喳喳的电梯，他知道这声音的主人是谁。

兰伯特。

接下来的一天肯定会非常难熬。

***

杰洛特移形回到家附近的时候太阳已经快下山了，他摇了摇头让脑袋清醒。傍晚的阳光刺痛了他的眼睛，杰洛特咕哝一声戴好墨镜。

去他的傻缺治疗师，而且不管是谁在管魔药这事，阿莉塔竟然没有告诉他们问题解决之前不要配发药水。杰洛特揉揉眉头，不过兰伯特也误喝了有问题的猫魔药，对此他没有丝毫歉疚。

正要进门的时候他听到了某人拔高的嗓音，一时间他不确定从哪儿传来的，不过他很快注意到了药剂店里的动静。有人走了进去，夸张地比手画脚。

熟悉的草药味在开门时冲进杰洛特的鼻腔，身穿一条破烂长袍的中年人忙着破口大骂完全无视了他。杰洛特看见雷吉斯坐在柜台后边，直面对方的尖叫，表现得既无趣又烦躁。

杰洛特把墨镜推起来，雷吉斯的目光转到了他身上。当他继续回头面对喋喋不休的女巫时，一个调皮的微笑浮现在嘴角。

“那么女士，您愿意与执法部门讨论此事吗？”他用柔顺的声音问。

“没错！”那个女巫尖声喊到，“我绝对要该死地好好谈一谈！”

雷吉斯有所指地看了看杰洛特，女巫转过身。当她明白身后这位穿着傲罗长袍、脸上挂着一对猫眼以及长长的疤痕，同时身形魁梧的可怖男性是真实存在的，杰洛特瞧见她湿润的小眼睛瞪大了。

“有什么能为您效劳的吗？”杰洛特问，瞟了一眼雷吉斯，男人使了个眼色。

女巫仿佛丧失了语言能力，她的嘴张合几次，好像只是为了换气。在一阵紧张而拖沓的沉默后，她头也不回地冲出了商店。门铃伴随着她的匆匆离去响了几声，随即又是另一段沉默。

杰洛特看回雷吉斯，他挥挥手。店里的灯光变得昏暗，杰洛特顿时感到舒服多了。

“万分感谢，”雷吉斯说，他倚着柜台，看上去心情不错，“你来得正好。”

“这是怎么一回事？”

雷吉斯咧嘴一笑，杰洛特注意到一闪而过的锐利牙齿，普通人类绝不会生有这样尖锐的牙齿。“她宣称这家店在一份遗嘱中是留给她的。自然，我不同意她的说法。”

“那么实际是怎样的呢？”杰洛特继续追问，摸了摸脸，他环顾商店内部，突然怔住了。一名有着冷酷蓝色眼睛的黑发男人站在楼梯附近盯着他，此人安静得过分，一动不动，杰洛特完全没有觉察到他。

一阵隐忧在杰洛特试图掩盖自己的退缩时掠过脑海，他担心自己是否逐渐变得老不中用了。

雷吉斯朝神秘男子笑了笑，他的黑眼睛转回来看着杰洛特，“噢，就算 _在梦里_ 我也不敢碰那些违法的勾当啊，尤其是当我还想跟一名执法人员交上朋友的时候。”

黑发男子冷笑一声走近了，他从眉下的阴影里注视着杰洛特，毫无疑问这让杰洛特感到自己非常不受欢迎。

“雷吉斯，你知道我是怎么看待—”男人刚开口，雷吉斯举起一只手打断了他。

“我们现在不讨论这个。杰洛特，来见见狄拉夫，我的挚友。”

杰洛特伸出手，尽管他的本能已经故障失灵了，但他不是什么不懂礼数的粗野之徒。这名男子，狄拉夫，瞪了他一阵才与他握了手。他的手劲很大，杰洛特还看到他有锋利的指甲。

_不管雷吉斯是什么，我赌五百块，狄拉夫跟他一样，_ 杰洛特想。和两只非人生物呆在一家灯光昏暗的商店里，这个环境本来应该让人感到不安，然而雷吉斯来回看着两人的眼神让他看起来更像是下一秒就会笑出声。短暂的停顿后，他从柜台后面拿出一个烧瓶，扔给了狄拉夫，对方轻而易举就接住了。

“下周再来？”他问到，狄拉夫干脆地点点头就转身离去，经过门口时，他停顿了一下。

“雷吉斯，要小心。”撂下这么一句，门铃再度响起，店内就只剩下了杰洛特与炼金术士。他花了点时间厘清自己的想法，然后他发现雷吉斯站到了他身边。

“喝茶吗？”他微笑着问到，拍拍杰洛特的手肘。

“当然，恭敬不如从命。”杰洛特叹气，跟着雷吉斯进了后面的房间。

这里的空间虽然狭小却整齐有序，有嵌入墙壁的橱柜，一个麻瓜制的炉子占据了灶台绝大部分地方，紧挨着小小的水池。雷吉斯朝桌子旁两张看起来挺结实的椅子点点头，杰洛特拉开其中一张坐下了。房间里的灯光也是同样的昏暗，他再一次质问他自己与一个显然非人的生物相处的感觉如何。

紧接着他皱起眉头，这种想法正是那些非人生物在社会中遭受排挤的根源。此外，他一直强烈反对当局要求所有非人生物都在魔法部里登记，因为这条提案从根本上就与杰洛特的原则背道而驰。更重要的是，雷吉斯待他非常友善，而杰洛特仍然陷于自己的偏见之中。

雷吉斯在炉子上放了一个小茶壶，旋动开关，他转过身发现杰洛特正盯着他看。

“所以，”他微笑着说，“是我搞错了。”

“搞错了什么？”杰洛特抬起一边眉毛问。

“两件事情，”雷吉斯告诉他，抬手示意杰洛特的脸，“我确实再次见到了你这双迷人的眼睛，尽管我很高兴，我猜你本人对此则不怎么开心。”

杰洛特叹气，捋捋辫子在椅子里换了个更舒服的姿势。

“制造商拒绝承认他们那边有任何生产失误。声称要么是我服药过量，要么就是对某些药水成分过敏。”他意识到自己绷着肩，于是强迫他的肩膀放松下来。雷吉斯的表情变得充满同情。

“然后呢？这两条有可能吗？”他追问到，身后的茶壶已经开始发出声响，但他只是继续注视着杰洛特而完全忽视了它。

“好吧，首先我没有过量服用，”杰洛特耸耸肩，“以及，我喝这种药水已经好多年了都没事，现在才发现过敏显然是不可能的。”他对上雷吉斯的眼睛，试着挤出一个笑容。

“我可能还得再戴一段时间墨镜，等到圣芒戈的人想出点什么法子来消除药水的效果。”

雷吉斯皱眉，他把火关了，但是没有端起茶壶往空杯子里倒茶，他走近一步。杰洛特抬头看他，感觉后颈的热度又要烧起来。

“没有人教过你如何控制瞳孔的缩放吗？”雷吉斯有些惊讶地问到，“那应该是在使用提升视觉的药水之后要学的第一样东西。”

杰洛特又耸了耸肩，“我们通常只在黑暗之中急着把手空出来的时候才会用猫魔药。”

雷吉斯不赞成地撇撇嘴，表情看起来若有所思，“你大概已经猜到了，我在黑暗里也能看清。我可以教你怎么做。”

“你能教我？”杰洛特问他。他正为某种深沉的气味而分心，并且努力把雷吉斯居高临下地看着他的感觉抛在脑后。

雷吉斯笑了，“当然。”他探出一只手，停在杰洛特的颧骨上方，“可以吗？这样会更容易些。”

杰洛特点了头，不知道接下来会发生什么。他的本能再一次扬起警报，杰洛特无情地把它压了下去，雷吉斯不是危险。

雷吉斯捧住他的脸，又贴近了一点。有那么一会儿什么事也没发生，直到杰洛特感觉到一丝细微的魔力刺痛了他。它从雷吉斯的手指中窜出，直达他的眼睛。

他的瞳孔首先扩张的时候杰洛特瞪大了眼睛，放进更多的光线，接着又收缩成一道狭缝，室内顿时变得更加昏暗。雷吉斯密切观察着他，微微蹙着眉，他们的脸只离了几寸。杰洛特感觉他的眼睛自己适应了几次，男人再一次露出了笑容。即便在这种距离下，杰洛特也无法从雷吉斯纯黑的虹膜间找到他的瞳孔。

“这样就够了，你来试几次。”

“你做了什么？”杰洛特边问边眨眨眼。他感觉到魔法褪去，眼睛里的感觉又与之前并无大异。

雷吉斯轻笑，“我朝你的视神经送出非常微弱的刺激，给了它某种错误的信号。应该足够你随意操控它了，现在试试看收缩你的瞳孔。”

杰洛特完全不知道该怎么做，但当他将注意力放在眼睛上一会儿后，房间里变暗了，他惊喜地笑出声。

“成功了。”

雷吉斯的笑容加深了，“你对自己的身体有很好的操控力，想必不久之后你只靠自己也能摸索出门道。”

“你帮我逃过了头疼的折磨。”杰洛特带着笑容对他说。恍然间意识到雷吉斯的手掌还歇在他的脸上，两人此时靠得很近。

一片寂静，杰洛特努力想要说些什么，却只能专注于来自另一人平稳、凉爽的触碰，以及雷吉斯看起来一清二楚他的思绪飘到了何方。男人保持姿势过了一会儿，把手收了回去。杰洛特不知道自己是松了一口气还是失望。

雷吉斯终于给茶叶浇上热水，将杯子摆上有些不稳的桌子。他双腿交叠，对杰洛特露出微笑，另一人感觉到脖子再次变得滚烫。

妈的，他都四十多岁了，怎么突然表现得跟个一见钟情的小屁孩一样。

“你说你搞错的第二件事是什么？”杰洛特清了清喉咙说到，不知道该把手放在哪里。

“啊，”雷吉斯终于不再直直看着他，脸上笑容也消失了。他盯了一会儿冒着热气的杯子，随即叹了口气抬起头。

“我理解你因为我是个……好吧，非人类而困扰，”他说，愉悦的情绪被某种杰洛特觉得像是犹豫不决的东西所替代。此话一出，杰洛特立即感觉愧疚深深扎进了他的心里。

“如果是我说了或者做了什么—”杰洛特开口，脸上因为羞愧泛着红晕，雷吉斯只是摇摇头露出一抹温柔的浅笑。

“不，事实恰恰相反，”随着笑容他的眼睛弯了起来，“你显然对此表现得惊人的稀松平常。”

杰洛特想要逃避对方的目光，但他做不到。雷吉斯的眼睛真挚而开放，杰洛特发觉自己想要了解更多关于对方的事情。

“你确实像你声明的那样是个守法公民，”他咧着嘴提起，雷吉斯莞尔。

“不错，但是大多数人还是存在些刻板印象，”雷吉斯咯咯地笑着，杰洛特知道此事确实令他十分烦恼。

“他们在推动的那些法案就是一坨龙粪，”杰洛特抱怨道。

“对于龙族那可是相当严重的侮辱，”雷吉斯朝他俏皮地眨眨眼，杰洛特哈哈大笑。他啜饮了一口茶水，有洋甘菊与豆蔻的味道。

“好吧好吧，但我觉得它不会被通过的。人们正在逐渐习惯非人类的融入。”

“有些人是这样的，没错，”雷吉斯说，眼神再一次变得严肃，“但是顽固派还是坚持认为任何拥有四分之一以上非人血脉的必须于魔法部登记在册。简直荒唐。”

“而且还是浪费时间。”杰洛特摇着头说，“有那功夫把全国的混血魅娃抓起来不如做些更重要的事情。”

雷吉斯的手指把玩着杯把，“我认为他们在意的不是混血魅娃。”他的语调小心地保持着中性，但骗不了杰洛特。

不经大脑地，他用脚顶了顶雷吉斯。对方也把脚伸过来，他们的小腿贴在一起，杰洛特拒绝细想他刚刚的目的是什么。

“似乎你对我们的社会还有点贡献，我别无选择只好为你的可信度担保。”他狡诈地笑着说到。那本是个笑话，但是杰洛特讶异于自己包含在其中的真情实感。他才认识雷吉斯一天，可有什么东西让他觉得如果他错过了这个人一定会后悔万分。

雷吉斯有半秒钟看起来十分不可思议，随即遮住嘴真诚地大笑起来。杰洛特继续微笑着，雷吉斯眼中消失的忧虑令他内心倍感轻松。

雷吉斯笑完了就往后一靠，擦擦眼睛。他没有把腿撤走，而杰洛特也留在了原处，和雷吉斯的纠缠在一起。

“你真的很特别，”雷吉斯的话里带着笑意，“起初我会对你好奇是因为你是个傲罗，但现在看来那是我犯的第三个错误。”

“哦？”杰洛特有些疑惑，一阵担忧，他想知道雷吉斯是否一开始并不想认识他，然而当雷吉斯一手撑着脑袋，笑着看他的时候，他不再担心了。

“确实如此。除去你是有多么漂亮之外，我还不得不承认你看上去相当有趣。”

杰洛特频繁地眨眼，试着处理对方的赞美，不知道雷吉斯是在跟他调情还是单纯地又在夸他的猫眼，脑袋里嗡嗡的闷响让思考变得异常困难。

雷吉斯的眼睛扫视过他的脸，然后笑了，看起来十分开心，“看起来让你慌乱也比想象中的要容易，”他意味深长地加上这句，温柔调笑的尾音上扬。

杰洛特终于让故障的大脑重新运转起来，“啊，得了吧，”他嘟囔着，妄图藏起他愚蠢的笑容，“你那么说只是因为这双诡异的眼睛。”

雷吉斯再次眨眨眼，不置一词，杰洛特松了一口气。他的脸颊依旧滚烫，但是这没什么尴尬的；和雷吉斯聊天前所未有的轻松。杰洛特绝不害羞，他只是择友谨慎而已。雷吉斯已经不费吹灰之力地越过了他所有心防，成为与众不同的存在。

他们边喝茶边聊着闲话，杰洛特有些依依不舍，可他的冰箱仍是空的，他不敢连续两晚都拿冰箱里的过期面包当饭吃。他强迫自己从椅子里站起来，往门口走去，雷吉斯跟着他。

“茶不错。”杰洛特在门边说道。他本想说些别的，向雷吉斯保证只要对方愿意他还会再来什么的，但是他不知道如何开口才显得不那么怪异。杰洛特站在原地摩挲着自己的脖子。

雷吉斯歪了歪脑袋，突然间又入侵了他的私人空间，杰洛特甚至能感觉到冰凉的手指透过长袍触碰着他的锁骨，思考能力瞬间卡壳。

“不知，”雷吉斯低声说，“您是否愿意在周六共进一顿晚餐？”他的眼睛深不见底，杰洛特望向其中，甚至忘了眨眼。他的瞳孔不受控制地扩大，夜晚的光线顿时明亮了好几个度。

“好，”他放出一个字，双手尴尬地悬在空中，最后缓慢地落在雷吉斯肩膀上。对方的衬衫材质柔软而光滑。“我很愿意——当然，没问题。”他继续说道，不知道自己在说些什么。

雷吉斯又笑了，指尖在杰洛特胸膛上打着圈。这太让人分神了。

“我七点去找你。”雷吉斯悄声说。杰洛特重重地咽了口唾沫，然后在他能作出反应之前，雷吉斯倾身，柔软，冰凉的唇蹭过他的脸侧。

杰洛特张开嘴，哑口无言。雷吉斯后撤（ _撤得太远了_ ，杰洛特心底某个声音抱怨着，）接着为他打开了门。

杰洛特跨过门槛，转身，他看着雷吉斯的眼睛又张了张嘴，似乎声带依旧处于罢工模式。

雷吉斯继续微笑着。他有好几种笑容，杰洛特注意到，这是至今为止他见过最温柔的一弯。他自己的嘴角也慢慢翘起。

“周六见，”雷吉斯说。看起来对方并不急着关上门，杰洛特竭力抵抗住再次踏入其中的冲动。

“别放我鸽子。”他说道，面带笑容，雷吉斯摇摇头，眼神无比明亮。

“做梦也不敢。”

***

“你要去 _约会_ 。”

“闭嘴，”杰洛特闷声说，他再一次用刮胡刀刮过脸颊，确信他的皮肤整洁得不能再整洁了。他弯腰清洗干净泡沫，直起身的时候希里已经坐在了浴缸边上。杰洛特疑惑她嘴角拉得那么开怎么还没扯到肌肉。

“所以，谁是那个幸运儿？”她发问，踢了踢杰洛特的脚踝，“办公室恋情？噢！先别说，让我猜猜。”她的表情变成一副深思的模样，杰洛特翻了个白眼。

他离开浴室，尝试把那个混账女儿关在里面，可惜希里在那之前挤出了门，吊儿郎当地倒在客厅沙发上。

“那么，根据您的历史交往对象，大多都是些可以掰断您脖子的女性，我有充分理由怀疑这次也是这么个类型，”她朝走进卧室翻弄衣柜的杰洛特喊道。他满脑都是咒哑她的念头，但是结果肯定适得其反，只会让他在猫眼之上再添一对绿色眉毛。无数次，杰洛特沉痛反思自己的过错，就是在希里为职业选择迷茫的时候让她选了古灵阁的解咒师。

“你没跟我提起过最近局子里有新人，所以是你这周刚碰见的，”希里兴高采烈地说着，“我才离开了五天，你就找到了一个印象深刻到足以钓你去约会的家伙。表明此人要么口才超众要么外表不凡，很可能二者兼有。”

杰洛特不屑回答。他想过要穿长袍，但是很快否决了；雷吉斯没说他们要去哪儿，鉴于对方穿的是麻瓜的衣服，他们应该不会去斜角巷。

“既然你如此粗暴地拒绝告诉我约会的详细事项，我就不得不假设此人有些与众不同，”希里喋喋不休，让杰洛特又翻了个白眼。

自从雷吉斯教他控制瞳孔缩放之后头疼就少得多了，除了在大晴天的时候依旧需要墨镜，其他时候都应付得来。

正当杰洛特抻直他最体面的一件麻瓜衬衫，希里的耐心显然已经用光了。她闯进浴室，一根手指不满地指着他。

“你在隐瞒，”她闷闷不乐地说，双手交叉，“我绝对错过了什么。”

“今日快讯，水是湿的。”杰洛特扯出一个笑容对她说。他开始在脑后扎起马尾，希里长叹一声，两个街区以内的人都能听出来她声音里的沮丧。她夺过杰洛特手里的梳子，指着椅子。

杰洛特咯咯笑着坐下了，希里帮他理顺头发。杰洛特不敢妄下定论希里到底会不会梳头，他只见过对方顶着一种乱糟糟的丸子头。而凯芮斯，希里的女朋友，也没换过除了辫子以外的发型。

“告诉我吧啊啊，”希里一边哀嚎一边帮他扎好了马尾，她把手臂环在杰洛特颈上轻轻挤压，“你是觉得尴尬吗？别啊，我不会批判你的。不会太多的。你懂我。”

杰洛特无奈地叹气，看了眼钟发现他剩下五分钟了。他起身离开椅子，希里不肯松手，吊在他背后活像只没有骨头的猴子，杰洛特一步一步走向门廊。

“告诉我吧，拜托了，求求您了。”

“做梦去。”

“我要咒你。”

“没什么好说的。”

“如果你告诉我我就把你的眼睛变回原样。”希里终于了撒手，杰洛特看回对方。

可想而知，希里回来时看到他这副摸样几乎笑掉大牙。昨天她上门来找杰洛特，就在出差去爱尔兰回来之后，杰洛特还来不及说一个字她就掏出相机冲他拍了张照。

至少相片里的那个杰洛特不愿意回头。

“治疗师都束手无策，我怀疑你会有办法，”杰洛特缓缓说着穿上了鞋。

希里哼了一声，“我是解咒师，不是什么垃圾治疗师，我知道你眼睛出了什么问题。”

“屁话连篇，”杰洛特嘟囔着系好鞋带，他想在雷吉斯上楼前逃出去，不让希里有任何抨击他的机会。

“猫魔药的原料之一必须经过魔法炮制，精密工作，需要极其小心，”希里的声音甜得发腻，摆弄着指甲，“这事关魔药的持续时间。”

杰洛特顿住了，手停在门把上。一瞬间他真心实意地想让希里继续解释，然而他想起雷吉斯微笑着看向他时那双明亮的眼睛，他不屑地哼了一声。

“明天见，小混蛋。”

“你今晚要在外面过夜？”希里尖叫道。杰洛特抓住机会关上大门，魔杖指向门锁。他念了个小小的咒语，门锁咔哒一声关上了。 _阿霍拉洞开_ 也打不开，希里至少要花上十分钟解锁，这样她才能回自己的公寓。

“我要把你这破门烧成灰！”门内一声闷喊传出，杰洛特大笑着收起魔杖。楼梯上的脚步声令他转过头，雷吉斯抬起眉毛看着他。

“有麻烦？”他问道，语气介于鲜明的关心与诙谐之间。

“只是在逗我女儿开心，”杰洛特说着，希里一拳头砸在门板上。

“噢，”雷吉斯说，视线转向门口，“老实说，她听起来可不怎么开心。”

“她会冷静下来的，”杰洛特回答，“我们走吧？”

“我能听到你们！他是谁？”希里大喊道，不等雷吉斯有机会与紧闭的门交谈，杰洛特挽着他的手臂把他俩带下了楼梯。他们在外边停下来，杰洛特本想放开雷吉斯，谁料对方窃笑着将他们的手指缠在一起。

杰洛特低头看着他们相贴的手掌，胸口处一股暖意流淌开。他抬头遇上雷吉斯的目光，依旧温暖而柔软。

“这边，”雷吉斯轻声说，牵着他走，杰洛特顺其自然。当雷吉斯准备移形的时候，他允许自己被拉得更近一些。

黑暗褪去，杰洛特发觉他们站在一座山丘上，旁边是一家小餐馆。阳台可以俯瞰某个公园和湖泊，在这之上是倾斜的夕阳。他迟疑地想开口询问这是哪里，但最终还是决定不问，这根本无关紧要。

他们挑了阳台上一个隐蔽的角落，杰洛特能够将一切景色尽收眼底。当他回头看着雷吉斯，嘴角也挂起了同样惬意的微笑。

他之前不太确定，或许是他有些愚钝，不确定这到底算不算约会。疑虑在这一刻打消了，因为雷吉斯看他的神情绝不单纯。依旧温柔，却充满了张力。

杰洛特鼓起勇气再度抓起雷吉斯的手，在桌子上与他十指交缠。雷吉斯看起来有一刻惊讶，但他很快握紧了杰洛特。

“前段时间我偶然发现了这个地方，我想这里会是最佳场合，”雷吉斯解释道，目光不曾离开杰洛特的眼睛。他的拇指打着圈，那感觉太过美妙，杰洛特差点没听见对方的话语。

“那你是经常来这里了？”他试探道，不知道该期待何种答复。

雷吉斯轻笑，眺望着下沉的落日，“老实说，这是我第一次来。”

杰洛特盯着对方，他的大脑尝试理解一切。雷吉斯的坦诚激起了某种轻飘飘的情绪，半是期待，半是不敢妄言之物。

为了不让自己说出些什么蠢话，杰洛特牵起了雷吉斯的手，没想太多，在手背落下一个吻。

雷吉斯的眼睛瞪大了，他转过头看着杰洛特，脸上绽出一抹笑容，远比之前的还要温柔得多，眼中所有戏弄都消失了，只剩下纯粹的欢欣。杰洛特抓着那只手不放，自己的心跳声震耳欲聋。

“你真是充满了惊喜。”雷吉斯悄声说，神色愉悦，就在这时服务生走来打断了他们。

说实在的，杰洛特记不得他们吃了什么。他完全沉浸在交谈与默然的情愫里。雷吉斯的眼睛仿佛能把他吸进去，酥酥麻麻的热度在皮肤下蔓延。他想不起上一次和别人度过这样愉快的时光是多久之前了，就只是在一切可能性面前试探。

他们最终走出餐馆的时候，月亮已经高高悬挂在天空，街灯在渐暗的夜色里投出一道道迷蒙的黄光。气温依旧温暖，雷吉斯走近了一步，杰洛特早就有所准备。手臂圈住对方削瘦的腰，他们紧贴在一起，雷吉斯吐出一口气。

他的呼吸打在杰洛特脸上，杰洛特搜索对方的眼睛，确保自己没有操之过急，但是雷吉斯先他一步。冰凉的手指托住他的脸颊，双唇相接，如羽毛般轻盈，试探着。

杰洛特深呼吸，把雷吉斯搂得更近，加深了这个吻。用一只手探进他的黑发并将其弄乱是多么容易，他们紧紧相贴，直到他的心脏快要跳出胸膛，雷吉斯舔舐着他的下唇，征求更多许可。杰洛特毫不犹豫地分开嘴唇，感觉雷吉斯笑了，手指轻挠着杰洛特后脑的发茬子，引出一阵颤抖。

“我想我们可以去一个更加……私密的地方，”他们最终因为缺氧而分开，雷吉斯对着他的嘴唇轻声说，“如果太过急躁了请原谅我。”

“不，”杰洛特笑了，在雷吉斯唇角又印下一个吻，“我正要提议去我家。”

“不用担心某些不速之客吗？”雷吉斯哈哈一笑，手臂向下伸展，把杰洛特搂得更紧了一些。

“那个咒语只够拦希里十分钟，”杰洛特哼了一声，“她现在早就走了。”

“希望如此，”雷吉斯说着，鼻尖探向杰洛特耳下，深深吸气，当虚空散去后，那处皮肤被烙上了吞噬般的吻，杰洛特禁不住颤抖。

他张开双眼，他们就站在他的房子外头。门还完好无损，正常地锁上了，所以他直接用脚顶开拉着雷吉斯进了屋。对方又对着他笑了，但很快变成了一声呻吟，因为杰洛特反手将他抵在门上开始亲吻他的脖子。

某个时刻他的手指探入了雷吉斯的衬衫里，杰洛特只觉得对方贴得更近，两人都开始缓慢地磨蹭着彼此。杰洛特追逐着一个个更加急切的吻，就在雷吉斯把他的衬衫解开脱下的时候，他几乎要解开另一个人的所有扣子了，某样尖锐的东西扎到了他的嘴唇，他缩了一下。

“该死，”雷吉斯悄悄骂了一句，整个人僵住了。杰洛特稍稍后撤，他的瞳孔开始适应黑暗。雷吉斯瞪大了眼睛看着他，杰洛特用舌头舔了舔嘴，他尝到了铁腥味。

“我很抱歉，”雷吉斯小声地说，一动不动，杰洛特猛地意识到对方害怕了。

不是在害怕他，杰洛特想到，而是在害怕被拒绝。雷吉斯表现得如此胆战心惊是因为他觉得杰洛特感到了不适或警觉。

杰洛特让自己的肌肉放松下来，轻柔地将拇指按在雷吉斯唇上。雷吉斯看着他，而当杰洛特推起他的嘴唇，露出下面的獠牙，他叹了口气闭上双眼。

他没有预料到杰洛特会再次吻上他，杰洛特感觉到雷吉斯被拽回了现实。他一时间没有回应，随即又低吟一声吻回杰洛特，双手紧紧扣住对方的腰侧。杰洛特又稍稍后撤了些，他看到雷吉斯的眼神既疑惑又小心翼翼。

“哪儿也不去，”杰洛特闷声说，“我没那么惊讶。”

“我真的很抱歉，那是个意外。”雷吉斯回答他，听起来有些喘，他倾身靠向杰洛特的触碰，“我永远不会咬你。”

“我知道，”杰洛特轻笑着，他的手指搭上最后几个没解开的纽扣，等待着肯允。雷吉斯迟疑片刻然后落在对方肩上，磨蹭着颈侧露出一个如释重负的笑容。

“出乎意料，”他轻声说，吮吸着杰洛特耳朵下方一点，他的舌头划过同一处地方，向下舔舐，杰洛特不争气地呻吟着。他把衬衫扯下来，雷吉斯放任那堆布料自由地落在地板上，双手在杰洛特的后背上下游弋。杰洛特将他压在门板上，他们的髋部紧贴在一起，雷吉斯喉咙里传出一声低吼，杰洛特的血液几乎为此沸腾。

杰洛特不知道他什么时候没了裤子，雷吉斯也把自己的脱了下来，推搡着他走进卧室，他们毫不费力就黑暗中找到了路。杰洛特不知道接下来该期待些什么，他几乎是盲目地追逐着整个夜晚，但是当他发现雷吉斯轻轻松松将他按进床里并将下身紧贴在他之上的时候，他没有丝毫失望。

雷吉斯继续笑着，露出了下边的利齿，这番景象带给杰洛特一股混合着喜爱与欲望的古怪情感。当雷吉斯的手向下探去，将他们圈在一起，沾着二人的前液撸动了一下，杰洛特就无法正常思考了。他发出一声大得丢人的呻吟，雷吉斯又开始低声咆哮。

“快点，我想要你，”杰洛特艰难地说，就在对方开始慵懒地活动手腕的时候将他拽进另一个乱糟糟的吻里。杰洛特朝那只手送着胯，在唇上被回以一个上气不接下气的轻笑。

“你感觉太美妙了。”雷吉斯对他耳语，他刻意地控制着动作，杰洛特发觉他渴求的正是这个；他想要在高潮的时候紧紧抓住雷吉斯，然后继续搂着他，以及在这之后再来一轮。

不想吐出任何扫兴的话，他笑着轻咬雷吉斯的下唇，引得对方又一声呻吟。雷吉斯的手指收紧了，开始对着杰洛特冲刺。杰洛特伸出手抓住雷吉斯的臀部，感受手掌下变换的肌肉结构。他的动作渐渐跟不上节奏，但是雷吉斯接管了一切，让杰洛特的呼吸变成愈发急切的喘息。

“雷吉斯，求你了，”杰洛特气喘吁吁地说，不太清楚自己在恳求什么，不过雷吉斯似乎抓到了重点。他吮吸着杰洛特的下唇，紧接着下一次套弄雷吉斯彻底崩溃了，杰洛特听到他高潮时变得破碎的呼吸。这感觉足以使他到达顶点，整夜的激情压倒在他身上，于是他们紧紧相拥，雷吉斯的手慢了下来。

雷吉斯瘫倒在他身边，杰洛特下意识转身伸手去够他。他顿了一秒，不知道自己该不该这么做，雷吉斯又笑了，下一秒把他搂在怀里。他们安静地相拥，等待呼吸平复，汗液冷却。

杰洛特拨弄着雷吉斯的头发在他额头轻轻一吻，雷吉斯挪动着靠近他，他苗条的身形刚刚好楔入杰洛特的怀抱。感觉很好，雷吉斯贴着他的身体放松下来。这意味着他们能够发展出真正的信任，只要他们愿意。

“一切还好吧？”杰洛特低声说，他不停梳理对方汗湿的黑发，沐浴在纯粹的幸福之中。

“远不止还好而已，”雷吉斯说，移开足够的距离凝视他的眼睛，手掌捧着杰洛特的脸颊，“恕我语言匮乏，但你又一次给我带来了惊喜。”

杰洛特做出一个近似耸肩的动作，“你的话缺乏说服力。”

雷吉斯摇摇头，怜爱地笑了，“可不是随便哪个人在吸血鬼身侧都能感到惬意的。”

话语在二人之间的空气中回荡，直到杰洛特把雷吉斯拉进一个吻里。那比之前所有的吻都要更加温柔甜蜜，带着安抚以及其他不可言说的意味。

“你还好，”他们换了个姿势拥抱，杰洛特说道，“想什么时候再来一次吗？”

雷吉斯抬起一边眉毛，“我想我可以考虑考虑，毕竟，是你先邀请的我。”杰洛特恼怒地咕哝着的时候他露出了狡猾的笑容，“到时候你就不得不忍受许多我之前憋着没说出来的糟糕笑话了。”

杰洛特把脑袋埋进枕头里，“就这样吧，下次我不拦着希里，来看看她拷问你的时候谁会笑到最后。”他嘟囔着，余光瞥见雷吉斯先是一诧，然后立刻转变成介于愉悦和喜爱之间的表情。

这之后他就陷入了梦乡，听着雷吉斯在他身边平缓的呼吸声，温暖而满足。

END


End file.
